


Out of time

by cherikak



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, is it still major character death if he's already dead, vaguely proofread but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikak/pseuds/cherikak
Summary: There’s nothing Kael’thas wouldn’t do to reverse time, to change his past decisions- but it’s too late for him to go back on his decisions, and he has no way to turn back. There’s nothing left for him to do but reminisce, whether he wants to or not.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Out of time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyal to a fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734822) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> okok listen i'm not a very good writer and ive only ever written/posted crackfics so bear with me here  
> (probably hot garbage so just uhh tell me what yall think)

He had grown used to hearing any insult thrown at him, coward, fool- but one he’d never come to accept was traitor. He had done everything to save his people, even resorting to drastic measures, ones he perhaps should’ve reconsidered, but a traitor? He swore, always, that he’d done everything for his people. Everything. But was that really the truth, or was he telling himself white lies?

Not that he’d ever accept that, though. It would take more than just a little convincing for Kael’thas to come to terms with his own arrogance, even if it came to be his own downfall- the very reason he went from being in shambles inside of Castle Nathria, to being 'rescued' and now remaining chained in Sinfall. To Kael’thas, it was unfair. Considering the circumstances, though, it was the fairest outcome he was going to get.

Depending on how long they planned on keeping him there, he’d have to either get comfortable, or hopelessly whack away at the chains that bound him until they broke. Frankly, he didn’t have the energy to do that, and so he had one choice remaining. Get comfortable. Not that he particularly wanted to, but he’d already run out of options, and wasn’t in any mood to figure out new ones. Maybe now was a good time to reminisce.

Think. Think. What was something he didn't think of often enough?  
…  
Him.

There was one thing Kael’thas longed for most, and it was, quite simply, to be embraced by Illidan. To be able to lay by his side, be at peace- he wished, every single passing minute, that he hadn’t turned to the Legion. But what other choice did they have? To any other eyes, Kael’thas had betrayed his people, Illidan, everything- but that wasn’t what he’d done. Everything had to be sacrificed if they were to secure victory at last, but he often wondered if anything would have changed had he not resorted to such measures.

Maybe then, he’d still have Illidan. Maybe then he wouldn’t be dead. But it was too late, now. He didn’t have any way to go back, to apologize for everything, for allowing the Legion to take control of him so easily- Well, if it were that easy, he wouldn’t be in Sinfall now, would he? Slamming his head against a wall and hoping it would eventually fall through was a fruitless effort, this he knew, but he wished, hopelessly, that one day it would.

He still remembers the exchanges they made, back then. The exchanges that lead to his inevitable downfall. He knew it wasn’t something that one could return from. They both knew, but Kael’thas was the only one who could do it. No other way, he reminded himself. Every single day, writing letters to Illidan, until his hands ached. Every single day, reminding himself that they had no choice. This was the only way.

And one day, Illidan stopped receiving letters. He knew what happened. No one else could know, and no one else would know. A secret he’d take with him to the grave; whether he wanted to or not. They both knew what would happen if Kael’thas joined the ranks of the Legion to spy on their every movement, but neither of them ever wanted it. Both ever hesitant to let go of the other, but letting it happen- all for the sake of their world, they repeated. To the world, Kael’thas betrayed everything he knew. Perhaps they were right.

And now, he’s in Sinfall. Chained up, untrustworthy to all around him. Unstable. Foolish. Tyrannical. But what happened was a secret he swore to keep, even if it costed him everything. He deserved nothing better, after all.

It would never stop hurting. He wished one day he’d get to see Illidan again, but with how things were going now, Kael’thas was alone. The painstaking task was for him to bear, and for him to bear alone.

**Author's Note:**

> how much to bet the accuser was losing it over kael'thas being quiet and not complaining about being chained up  
> oh and also like 20 minutes following his complaints about being chained up they free him and he just starts complaining again


End file.
